twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Twokinds Wiki:Layout Guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide as to how an in-universe article about Twokinds should be structured. Feel free to discuss the Layout Guide on the talk page. Welcome to the Twokinds Wiki The Rules There are several rules on this wiki. These are not different from any other wiki. The punishment for breaking them depends on how much you've contributed to the wiki and the severity of the rule broken. Rules *Do NOT spam. *Do NOT pretend you are an sysop. *Do NOT flame. *Do NOT use the veteran excuse to troll, first strike will always be a warning. *Do NOT vandalize pages. The Talk page The talk page should be used as a means to better an article. Please refrain from posting theories, random comments or that type of stuff there. Obviously, the content in the talk page should only be about said article. Comments and theories should go in Twokinds Forum. Also, be sure to sign your talk page comments with four tildes (~~~~) so we'll know who wrote it without having to check the history. The benefits of registering While anyone can edit an article, having your own registered screenname looks so much better than your IP address. People would know who you are and the administrators would go easier on you if you do something foolish. This is encouraged to keep track of your contributions, due to IP addresses constantly changing. Administration The following users are the care takers of this wiki. These are the people you should seek help from. *Azenaku *MKWRX Editing Tips *Search the Forums for Tom's posts, they often contain details about places, characters and the story not mentioned in the comic. *Before creating any article, use the search bar and search whatever article you plan on creating. The article might have been created already. It has happened many times before. *The first time you write the name of the article within the article itself, you bold it. For an example, look at any article. This is done in the introductory paragraph. *Create an introductory paragraph, it helps give the readers an idea of what the article is about. Smaller articles don't require an introduction since the article is a paragraph long. However, if the article gets big enough, split it into sections and add an introduction. *Keep whatever you write within context. Make sure whatever you write is relevant to the wiki and Twokinds. Don't go creating articles about random stuff. *The best way to learn how to create/edit an article is to study how existing articles are written. *More help with editing articles is found here: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Getting_Started Article Requirements We don't want a mess of nothing but stub articles on the wiki. Ensure that the Article's subject matches preferably two or more of the below requirements. If it doesn't match any of them, please add it to a group page for that subject. (E.G. Minor Characters, or a vehicles/locations related group page) * The character appears in the foreground of the page (E.G. Trace on Page 1) * Name is clearly stated in text (+''' = "What's wrong Flora?") and (-''' = "…forgetting something there R…") * Character is Referenced a considerable amount. (Laura was mentioned a several times before she made an appearance, complying with this requirement.) * Character appears two or more times (Keith appeared more than twice by page 30, complying with this requirement.) Article Layout Articles should follow the below layout, making changes depending on the article length, types, and information available. Templates Some Templates are important to include to provide information to the readers (E.G. Spoilers) Stub Example: *Stub tags Informs people that there isn't much information on an article and it can be improved. *See Template:Stub Spoiler tag Example: *Spoiler tags on an article alerts a user to any major plot spoilers that come from new sources that are less than a month old *See Template:Spoiler Maintenance templates Example: *A series of tags used when the article is in need of some sort of maintenance. Infobox Example (for an article about a character): *See Category:Infobox templates *Images used in infoboxes will be scaled to 250px for all infoboxes except conflict infoboxes (battles, wars, etc.), which use either 300px, 350px, or 400px, depending on specific template size. Larger default sizes are identified on the respective template pages. Images smaller than the default infobox size should not be scaled up. *When listing multiple items in a single infobox field, including cascading items, use bullets to offset each item, including the first item listed. Do not use blank indentations. *Articles should not contain empty infoboxes. An empty infobox is defined as one in which no fields can be filled out other than the name of the subject due to limited information. Such infoboxes should be removed from the article until such time as more information can be added. Opening quote Example: *An opening quote is welcome for almost any type of article. *Quotes can be said by the article's subject, or said by someone else about the article's subject. *Do not use links within a quote, unless it is the only mention in the article of a certain subject. Images Example: *Images should be placed where they are most relevant and should not interrupt the flow or the aesthetics of the article. *Placing them immediately underneath a heading or subheading usually works quite well. *Images should typically alternate from the right-side to the left-side. If there is a long infobox at the start, multiple images can be left aligned until the infobox ends. *Image caption punctuation (i.e., a full stop, or period) is determined by whether the caption uses a complete sentence. Example: "Mary Silverlock, Grand Templar" does not receive a full stop, whereas "Mary Silverlock was The Grand Templar." does. *Images placed in articles must be as high quality as possible, as source availability and technical restraints permit. For example, certain leeway may be granted to video game screenshots, which present particular difficulty for obtaining high-resolution images. Quotes Example: *In addition to the introductory quote, further quotes may be used throughout an article. *Although quotes may be placed in the body of the article, a maximum of one quote is allowed only at the beginning of each section. *Quotes are included "as-is", with the original spelling and formatting found in the source of the quote. In the case of a typo or other error, sic may be included to indicate that the error is from the original source and not the article. Article Body Types Character articles Character Articles There are some guidelines for the organization of character articles within Twokinds. Though there is some flexibility, the following sections are typical: #'Opening Summary' of the character. #'Biography' provides an account of the notable events in the character's life. The level of detail in this section is up to the individual author. However, a middle ground between succinct and lengthy is generally preferable. It is generally expected that this section will be divided into subsections such as chapters and other comics on lengthy articles, though the appropriate sectioning of this is left to the author. #'Personality and traits' describes personality traits evident in the source material and how these influence the character's behavior. The Character's appearance as well as any notable items they carry about their person should also be described in this section. Examples or images should be given where appropriate. #'Relationships' identifies in greater detail than an infobox, the relationships that a character has with others. (E.G. Natani's romantic relationship with Keith, or Saria's relationship to Trace) Each of these sections may be further subdivided as appropriate. Location articles Location Articles There are some guidelines for the organization of character articles within Twokinds. Ideally, they are organized into four main sections, with subsections and extra sections where appropriate: #'Description' will include any information on the characteristics of the location itself, such as its location on Mekkan, #*Note: When a location has particularly notable flora and/or fauna, an individual section can be created for such. #'History' will cover all notable points in the location's history. Individual periods and major events can receive subsections. #'Inhabitants' includes a description of the location's native or resident sentient races (where applicable) and any other notable inhabitants. #*Note: If the location's government is notably unique or of particular import, an individual section on it may be added. Furthermore, if the economy of the location plays a significant role, it can be given its own section. Local culture and religion, apart from a race's culture, may also play a large role, and could then receive a section of its own, as well. #'Locations' is set aside for notable specific sub-locations at the main location (E.G. Shepherd's Square in Edinmire). Each of these four sections may be further subdivided as appropriate. Note: if anything in particular is of overwhelming significance concerning the planet, or a preponderance of information is available, a section of its own can be created. Vehicle articles Vehicle Articles There are some guidelines for the organization of individual ship and vehicle articles within Wookieepedia. Ideally, they are organized into three main sections, with subsections and extra sections where appropriate: #'Description' contains all the details of the design of the ship or vehicle. #'History' chronicles the known history of the craft in chronological order. Ideally, all appearances of the type in canon are described here. #'Commanders and crew' (or a similar title such as Owners and operators) provides brief summaries of any individuals of particular import that owned, commanded, or crewed the vessel or vehicle. Each of these three sections may be further subdivided as appropriate. Note: if anything in particular is of overwhelming significance concerning the ship or vehicle, or a preponderance of information is available, a section of its own can be created. Sentient Races articles Sentient Races Articles There are some guidelines for the organization of species articles within Wookieepedia. Ideally, they are organized into four main sections: #'Biology and appearance' deals with the physical characteristics of the species. This includes descriptions of both their physical, instinctual and mental abilities, with particular emphasis on unique factors. #'Society and culture' deals with the sociological organization of the Race, including such features as language, temperament, and family and societal structures. #'History' deals with the major events in the history of the species. This includes such events as wars, discovery by other races, and other important epochs. #'Race's Impact in Twokinds' provides an overview of the Race's involvement in the world of Twokinds with particular emphasis on species trends and appearances. Depending on the available information, this section in particular may be incorporated into the earlier sections. Each of these four sections may be further subdivided as appropriate. Non-sentient and semi-sentient races articles Non-Sentient and Semi-Sentient Races Articles There are some guidelines for the organization of non-sentient and semi-sentient species articles within Wookieepedia. Ideally, they are organized into four main sections: #'Biology and appearance' deals with the physical characteristics of the species. This includes descriptions of both their physical, instinctual and mental abilities, with particular emphasis on unique factors. #'Behavior (and intelligence)' deals with the behavior and organization of the species, including such features as temperament along with societal, relational, reproductive and habitual characteristics. Any discussion on potential sentience or semi-sentience should be included in this section; Addition of "and intelligence" can be used in such articles to further explain the discussion. #'History' deals with the major events in the history of the species. This includes such events as wars, discovery by other races, and other important epochs. #'Race's Impact in Twokinds' provides an overview of the Race's involvement in the world of Twokinds with particular emphasis on species trends and appearances. Depending on the available information, this section in particular may be incorporated into the earlier sections. Each of these four sections may be further subdivided as appropriate. Event articles Event Articles There are some guidelines for the organization of battle and event articles within Wookieepedia. Though there is some flexibility, the following sections are typical: #'Prelude' gives a brief description of the events leading up to the event as information is available. The level of detail in this section is up to the author, but should not take away from the article's subject of the actual event. #'The Event' describes the event from all related source material. All information should be written from a neutral perspective, with none of the narrative focusing exclusively on the perspective of one side of the conflict. Alternatively, this section can be renamed to more appropriately reflect on the article's name. #'Aftermath' can be used for any information related to the event that took place after its conclusion as it is available. As with the Prelude, however, the level of detail should not take away from the article's subject, which is the event itself. Each of these sections may be further subdivided as appropriate. Note: if something else of significance concerning the event is relevant, a section of its own can be created. Weapons, armor, technology, and equipment articles Weapons, Armor, Technology, and Equipment Articles There are some guidelines for the organization of weapons, armor, equipment, technology, and similar articles within Twokinds. Though there is some flexibility, the following sections are typical: #'Description' will include any information on the characteristics of the item, such as design, utilization, and variants. #'History' covers the known use of the item, arranged in chronological order. Ideally, all appearances of the item in canon are described here. Also included are users of the item, detailing the specific instances of the item's use, and by whom. Each of these sections may be further subdivided as appropriate. Note: if something else of significance concerning the item is relevant, a section of its own can be created. Trivia Trivia should include interesting facts about the character (E.G. Red doesn't like being named "Red"). Behind the scenes (notice the capitalization) The "Behind the scenes" section (notice the capitalization) details the development of an in-universe subject from a real-world, out-of-universe perspective. This section may discuss a number of varying topics, including but not limited to a subject's origin, actor portrayal information, significant additions made to a subject's in-universe continuity, and storyline contradictions affecting a subject's in-universe continuity. The following is a more detailed list of potential "Behind the scenes" topics: *Origin of subject: In what Twokinds project did the subject first appear or was first mentioned, first pictured, or first named? Was the subject named after a real-world person or based upon a real-world subject or event? *Canon development: Chronicle a subject's development through Twokinds continuity in different source material. Discuss any significant changes made to a subject, including retcon information. For example How did this change in his character's background affect previously released stories? *Contradictions: Detail any significant contradictions affecting a subject's continuity. Were any stories rendered non-canon by contradictory higher canon sources? *Authorial intent: Authors occasionally release statements outside of their published stories to detail information they intended to convey in their projects without necessarily being spelled out in a given source. Notes and references *List of sources for information in the "Behind the scenes" section. *Items are added to the list by placing Source goes here after the information tidbit in question. *To get the references to show up in this section, use the template. *References will only use periods at the end of the citation if the citation is a complete sentence. References that are not complete sentences will not use periods. *As a general rule, Twokinds recommends reserving scroll boxes for reference lists to articles that employ no less than forty to fifty individual references. However, this is by no means a hard figure, and final decisions for the use of scroll boxes should be determined by what best suits each individual article. Appearances Appearances should be generated with Template:Appearances, preferably as a separate template to remove the mass of coding from the page itself. (E.G. Template:Flora Appearances) Navbox These should be links to other related pages (E.G. Template:Characters) See also *Links to related topics not already linked in article External links *It is called "External links" even if there is currently only one link *Links to non-Twokinds Wiki sites. Category *Every article must have all applicable categories *Categories should be listed in alphabetical order *An update to MediaWiki allows use of DEFAULTSORT to eliminate unnecessary coding while still achieving the desired result of categorizing articles by last name (ie, one need not use Trace Legacy; use the below method) Category:Humans Category:Males *Articles beginning with an article ("a," "an," or "the") should be categorized by the first significant word; for example, Dragon Masquerade, The. *Articles placed in categories should not also be placed in that category's master category to prevent recursive loops; for example, articles in Category:Factions should not also be placed in Category:Templars. ---- If you believe there's something that should be added to the guide, please let an Admin know.